In 1978 the Health Services Research and Development Center enlarged its activities related to technical assistance, training, dissemination and research. A broadly based Regional Advisory Group was established to identify local, state and regional needs and priorities; a program of affiliations was initiated between health care delivery sites and the Center designed to develop or strengthen research and evaluation capabilities within the settings; and a new level of relationships was established with public and private agencies for the conduct of health services research and evaluation. Methodological and substantive research is underway on the effect of health care resources on health practices in low income populations, role performance and effectiveness of nurse practitioners, coordination and continuity of care, preventive strategies for high blood pressure control statewide and within delivery settings, utilization and quality assessment in psychiatric care, emergency medical services, and a wide range of health manpower issues.